I can do that
by ikki9117akaRose
Summary: first complete story Wally and all other speedsters holds a secret and Wally and his uncle hold an even bigger one...too bad you won't find out til the sequel! this is a prequel all about KF's and Speedy's hookup its short


~ikki~ here

I liked Speedy and Kid Flash as a couple ( though I always liked the Bruce Wayne and Wally better, but that's JL in YJ its different)

But! Superboy and KF is sooo much better!

I take requests

in need of BETA

HAPPY VALENTINES DAY!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Walking down the hall listening to some underclassman try and talk himself out of a detention I couldn't help but think;  
Does anyone of the young justice have to deal with this? Miss Martian and Superboy don't go to school, Robin goes to a school of private kids, Aqua lad lives by his 'King'.Artemis I have no idea but as long as she doesn't hurt them I'm fine.  
Which begs the Question, what about KF? Too busy terrorizing my school.

I turn the corner only to almost get ran into by some kid with red hair.

"Sorry! I'm in a hurry!" Wally! Kid Flashes secret identity! What is he doing in my school? Its for rich kids not kids from Central city. He's middlclass right? I've always wondered about that. Oh I'll worry about that later, right now I have to preform my 'Prefect' duties.

~~

"Come on Wally were going to be late!"

"I know! I'm runnin' as fast as I can!" Ironic as I'm being told by a human to hurry up! I'm faster than Flash! Turning the corner I couldn't help but celebrate! We made it just in time!

"BLAM!"

Wally was suddenly thrown to the wall.

"MWAHAHAHAHAHAH!"

~~

Running to the exploded building, I couldn't help but wonder, where was Wally? Was He there? Is he safe?

~~

"Now I have you!" Freeze screamed( I don't remember his name so I came up with a new one ;P )pointing his gun at Wally.

Wally kept scooting back trying to get away from the psycho and the substance being pointed at him. 'I have to get outta here!  
My skin can't touch that stuff or I'll... I wish Flash was here.'

~~

'Wally, I can't let him get hit' Roy thought rounding the corner to see Wally cornered. 'Since when does Freeze use something other than ice?'

Wally was having those same thoughts, but actually knew why.

Freeze crept closer as Wally was thinking. He was maybe ten feet away by now.

"Hope you've said your goodbyes cause you're going bye-bye!" Freeze yelled pulling the trigger.

Wally closed his eyes waiting for the substance to wash over his body.

'Noooo! Wally!' Roy jumped in the way, blocking the substance from reaching Wally using his body.

"You little brat! Get outta my way!"

Wally's eyes flew open. He was shocked to say the least! Roy! The upperclassman Prefect!The one always insulting his intelligence, always questioning his competence, had just risked getting burned just to save him! Wally West! The one who topped him in almost every class and humiliated him for being topped by an underclassman! Why would he do that?

"You won't hurt him Freeze!" Wally had little time to look up before Roy attacked Freeze. Kicking Freeze's gun out of his hands.  
Punching him in the face and over all, looking like Speedy! Roy was Speedy? Explains a lot, but he was Wally's personal bully! Did he know who he was? Who Wally really was?

Before Wally could ponder too deeply on the subject their mentors arrived. Followed by the Young Justice.

What's going on here? What Happ-" Batman put his hand on superman's shoulder to silence him. Peering at the two boys, one covered in acid. "You two will come with us to get checked out." Both boys nodded not daring to get on Batman's bad side.

~~

After washing off and explaining what that substance was going to be used for, mostly broadcasting all Speedsters darkest secret being their weakness. All seemed fine until Speedy pulled KF to his room which was locked soon after.

Speedy embraced in a hug that seemed to take KF's breath away, literally.

"Speedy whats wrong? Everything turned up okay."

"I don't want okay! I want perfect! that way I can keep you safe at all times"

"What?"

"I like you KF I want to protect you at all costs"

"You can start by making my worries go away by giving me a kiss?"

Speedy looked down to a sly grin. A smirk slowly made its way onto his face.

"I can do that"

This time it was a kiss that took KF's breath away.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ UNBETAED

I need a Beta so message me if you're interested

Happy Valentines day! 


End file.
